Vandread: The Next Experiment Platinum Edition
by The 483
Summary: The Men return Tarak and begin recruiting new men to attempt to integrat into the Nirvana's crew. With A few suitable men found, They then go to hunt down the remains of the Harvest fleet, where shananagans and general tomfoolery abounds.
1. Spiral Flare

Vandread, The Next Experiment

Goodness, It have been forever, (Like 5 years) since I've even thought about this story, but as it was my first, and I have no other ideas not involving nukes or dinosaurs, I thought I'd revisit, and give y'all a proof read and spell checked edition. Consider this the titanium edition of "The Next Experiment." I hope you enjoy, and I truly thank everyone who has ever, and will ever, read this crap. Also, because I can, I will include my original headings in bold brackets.

**[Well so here it goes, my disgraceful attempted continuation of the only show I've seen that I felt compelled to do so. I browsed some of the stories that have been posted on and I am unsatisfied. No one captured the character personalities the way I felt they should be, so I'll take a shot at it.]**

I do not own the Vandread stuff, but the rest, you bet I do, and what I do with it in private, is none of your damned business!

**#1: Spiral Flare**

The small in-system shuttle bound for Tarak entered the asteroid belt crisscrossing around the orange plant. Its silver hull with elongated forward area gleamed in the glow of the systems sun's ruddy light. The planet below hung orange and bright and beautiful in the tapestry of black and white pin pricks.

The glory of the view was wasted upon the inhabitants of this particular shuttle, who were an odd assortment of people to say the least. A tall man with dark brownish-purple hair partially obscuring his face was seated at the radar station on the right side of the ship. His white coat was swept under his legs so as not to be left flapping by the air system.. He began typing rapidly at the keypad in front of him as a new thought flashed and was quickly broken down by his powerful mental complex.

Seated at the system-ops station across from him, a bald man in Tarak's oddly flashy military fatigues was reclined, gently snoring. His head reflected the light coming from the viewing port in the ships front.

Further back inside the ship, there were several rather comfortable looking seats of black leather in two rows of five two-seater couches with an isle in-between and to each side. In the front row, situated in the seat on the right side was a small egg shamed device with a large black screen recessed in the front. A tissue box was on the seat next to it, and it sat upright in a nest of used, but still clean tissues.

In the back of the right hand row was a boy with slightly spiky blue hair, being held out of his eyes with a bandana and white linen medical wrap, his arm in a cast, fast asleep. Next to him, head resting on his shoulder was a red head with an odd sleeved vest over a skin tight, yet comfortable black halter top that ended just above her bottom rib. The lightly dozing girl stirred slightly, and adjusted herself into a more comfortable position without waking.

A long gray mane of hair was hanging over the back of the pilot's seat. cIn the seat was a woman in a blush green outfit, a whip tied to a loop in her belt. The communications console flared and a message appeared on it. "You are cleared to land at station 07 in the eastern sector of City 107, proceed when ready." And a landing code scrolled underneath it. Shifting the control to the auto pilot, she punched in the landing code, and smiled as the ship dipped and entered the dry atmosphere.

The ship nosed up, the landing gear extended, and the ship settled lightly into the bay. An automated and much abused ramp wheeled itself up to the side door as it opened with a pressure-releasing hiss. The silver haired woman rousted her crew and steeped out and descended the ramp, strolling onto the tarmac like she owned it.

"Ah, Commander, it is a pleasure to receive you at our small station." said a man in a Tarak military uniform. "I am Corporal Alexander Vinn, and I shall be escorting you and your crew to your quarters." He had saluted as her foot hit pavement, and had stood down at a nod.

"So you're the one that the brass sent to… Watch us?" Duerro remarked, in a clam, level voice that carried no malice, but seemed that way to Vinn, who blanched slightly.

'Well, for lack of a better word, ye…." He trailed of at that point, backing up a bit.

"What?" B.C. inquired, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"I… I… was not-t made aware that…" he cleared his throat, "that a real woman would be accompanying you for your task." He said with mingled fear and confusion lining his voice. The tone matched the color of hi face.

"Yes…" B.C. said as the fact that Dita had just emerged from the ship donned on her,"… it was a last minute crew edition, but it will help the men get over the initial shock."

"I… I Guess, we should go then, the shuttle is waiting and your first interviews are to begin 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"Wow, this place is nice!" Exclaimed Hibiki, "but there are only 4 rooms."

"Yes, because there were only going to be the 4 men and Pyoro originally, so it looks like you wont be bunking with Pyoro alone now." B.C. explained exasperatedly.

"…WHAT!" Exploded Hibiki, "I'M NOT SHARING A ROOM WIT THAT THING!"

"Calm down, no need to yell." Bart said holding out his hands. Dita looked rather put out at the outburst.

"YOU TAKE IT THEN!" he yelled angrily.

"NO!" Yelled Bart, Pyoro, and Dita together.

"The room arrangements are _final!" _B.C. said dangerously without raising her voice.

"Aww, damn it..." Hibiki said defeated, pivited and marched, scratching his head, into the room on the far right.

"Well, "I'll see you all in the morning." said Bart, a nervous excitement in his voice, and he walked in the second room from the left.

"And I as well." Remarked Duero, his head buried in a medical book form the colonization era storage room from the '_Nirvana_'. He walked into the final room between Bart's and Hibiki's. Without another word B.C. entered the room farthest to the left. Dita strode to Hibiki's still open door and stood there, contemplating. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hibiki said impatiently

"Are you going to just stand there all night, or what?" At this, she came in, Pyoro trailing behind shutting the door.

The room was a nice than standard basic Tarak hotel room, with a rather disgustingly colored carpet, a doublewide bed, with a bedspread the same color as the carpet and curtains that matched. A square table sat in one corner of the room, with a pellet dispenser on top. A holster with bowls was on one side and spoons on the other. In front of that was a larger round table dominated by a centerpiece of orange crystal in a twisting column of rising flame. It was the Spiral Flare, The symbol of the conquest of the Tarak Empire. Four chairs surrounded the table, the back of each emblazoned with the proud eye of Tarak. There was a large bathroom with a shower bathtub combo, a sink filled with soaps and sanitizers, and a toilet with toilet paper dispenser nailed to the wall in the far corner of the room. An ugly bathmat was in the center of linoleum floor made of the same ugly material as the carpet.

Dita was nervous, and stayed standing near the door, wondering why Hibiki was mad at her, because, after all, he had invited her to join him on the job.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hibiki announced, leaping off of the bed, which he had already claimed the right side of, and marched into the bathroom, not quite slamming the door. The lock clicked and a few seconds later water could be heard running. Dita sat at the round table and just thought about what she could have done to upset him so. Pyoro just sat in a corner, saying something about Pyoro 2, but Dita was too preoccupied to notice.

10 minutes later, the water stopped, and a few moments later Hibiki came out in his nightclothes to find the scene unchanged. It took only a few seconds for him to become irritated by the small robots noise.

"Will you shut up with that sniveling about that baby!?!" Hibiki snapped harshly at Pyoro. "If you don't, I will shut you down until we get back to the base." Pyoro glared at him contemptuously, and floated quickly into the bathroom and shut the door. The lock clicked into place, and Hibiki sighed explosively.

"Mr. Alien?" Dita said tentatively.

"What is it?" He shot back, which caused her to flinch slightly.

"I… I'm sorry that I … I am making you mad."

"Huh?" was his brilliant retort.

"Well, what you said when the commander handed out the room assignments…"

"Oh, that!" He said with dawning comprehension, before getting the irritation back into his voice. "I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about that thing in there." He stated, gesturing to the bathroom door with a thumb. This caught her off guard. "I have some extra bed clothes if you'd like to borrow them, because, you know, you didn't have time to pack." He sounded embarrassed near the end, as his brain caught up to his mouth. Her eyes lit up at this, and she agreed ant once. After persuading Pyoro to let her into the bathroom, she changed and came back out, to find Hibiki had already started to get into the bed. Dita joined him, on the opposite side of the bed. They exchanged good nights, although Hibiki's was rather uncomfortable, and switched off the lights, just as the clock struck 11:00.

The end of Chapter 1.

Wow, going over this old stuff, I realize just how very bad it is. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the parts that you can.


	2. Electric Despair

Vandread, The Next Experiment

On to chapter 2!

**[Well here comes chapter 2 of this little thing. I am not sure where to go with this, and I am open to your ideas, input, and characters too. (Although, if I don't thing the fit, I won't use them.)]**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vandread universe.

**#2: Electric Despair**

Hibiki ran through a soft, swaying grassy meadow, past clumps of knee high saw grass, and bright patches of flower. Behind him, giving a hearty chase was a giant wave of a bright red substance blanketing everything it passes over.

"Traitor!" a loud, eerily hollow voice boomed angrily from within his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hibiki yelled back, unable to hide the fear in his voice. But if the voice responded, he did not hear it, for at that moment he lost his footing in a particularly tangled clump of saw grass, and landed face first a foot and a half away. He jumped up, and started to run again, when the red wave swept over him. He was knocked to the ground again as it impacted his back, and was up again as it dove beneath him and lifted him up. It entangled his body and bound his arms and leg together so he could not fight. "What the hell are you and what are you going to do?" He said panic rising as a thick tentacle emerged from the substance swirling around the ground around him.

"I…" it boomed angrily," I am the one sent to quell you Betrayal, a send you… back… where you… BELONG!" It boomed, and drove itself into Hibiki's gaping mouth. He struggled in vain as the tentacle forced itself into his mouth. He couldn't breathe with the thing entering his body. His vision blurred. He was floating down, the rising blackness coming to greet him with open arms, through the red wave that obscured his view.

Hibiki awoke with a small jerk, but didn't open his eyes right away. It wasn't until he realized that there actually was something in his mouth preventing him from breathing properly that he stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and saw, to his horror, that the red thing that was forcing itself down his throat in what he thought was a dream, was smothering him now.

He flew backwards out of the hotel bed, landed on the floor, and crawled backwards until the wall halted his progress. He sat for a monument, breathing heavily, his mind racing. After a couple of minutes of confused panting, he realized that the red mass that had been Dita's long bright red hair. A faint knock brought his attention to the door across from him. It popped open to reveal Duerro, already dressed in his medical smock and drinking a cup of coffee that the hotel had provided in each of the rooms.

"Well," he said, slowly looking around, seeing Dita fast asleep in the bed, and Hibiki, slightly pale and sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room. "This is very interesting."

"What the hell do you find so damn interesting?" He snapped back defensively.

"Well, for one," Duerro said calmly, "Dita is fast asleep in the bed, wearing your bed clothes, and you are huddled against the wall, in mild shock."

"Just shut up!" Hibiki yelled, blushing.

"Just shut up!" This must mean that Hibiki was up. Bart sighed. Hibiki was always so hostile, even first thing in the morning. Yet everyone liked him. The doctor, always calm, wasn't very far off, as most of the crew of the 'Nirvana' seemed to have taken quite a shine to him. Meanwhile, he had always tried to impress his captors… no, they were once his captors, but, at least, for now anyway, they where his friends. He decided to go see what the ruckus was about, instead of dwelling upon these thoughts, opened the door and started through Duerro's room. Something sparked his memory, Duerro telling him about the men with the long hair, and how only time brought these kinds of changes. Thus he tried to rush things, not understanding what he had meant, at first, and dressing as a woman. This didn't lead to the effect he had hope, and had accidentally set the foundation for a riot.

"I just want to be accepted now." He said, quietly to himself as he reached the door and opened it. Those thoughts flew from his head faster than his weapons on the 'Nirvana' dispatched of the enemy forces. What chased them away was the scene that met his eyes when he opened the door. Duerro smirking, pleased with the scene, Dita sitting up in the bed, just awaken, bleary-eyed and wearing a pair of Hibiki's pajamas, and Hibiki standing against the wall, bright red patches glowing in his cheeks. It was moments like these that made up for his lack of interest from the 'Nirvana's' crewmembers, he thought as a smile lit his features.

"What the hell are you both smirking at?" Hibiki shouted, now blushing even deeper as Bart joined them in the room, Dita rubbed her eyes, and Pyoro emerged from the bathroom, his "eyes" a pained reddish color.

"What is going on in here?" He said with a hint of amusement in his synthetic voice.

"It's none of your damn business!" Hibiki thundered, blushing even deeper. Just how is It my luck that even a robot, crying over a baby was making fun of me? What did I do to deserve this? But at least Dita hadn't started in on him, right? No sooner had he thought it than she said "Hey, why is my hair all wet?"

B.C. strolled through the open doors connecting her room to Bart's, to Duerro's, to Hibiki's. She entered the final room to an uproar of laughter from Bart and Duerro, a confused but happy looking Dita on the bed, and a rather angry/embarrassed Hibiki.

"Good Morning Commander." Dita said stretching and yawning.

"Good morning." There would be time to answer questions later in the day. "All of you, get ready, it is now…8:10, and the shuttle and escort will be here soon. We will be going straight to the office building to set up for the interview process. Since it looks like we seem to enjoy being in this room, everyone meet here between 8:40 and 8:45." Without another word she strolled back to her room and shut the door.

The other 2 men left, with Pyoro following Duerro and pestering him about a communicator to the ship. The door to Duerro's room closed and an awkward silence followed. After a few minutes of this, the silence was broken as Dita said "Mr. Alien?"

"What?" he said a little forcefully.

"Are you going to use the bathroom, or can I take a shower?"

"…Go ahead."

"Thanks," she said as she strolled into the bathroom and shut the door. After a couple of seconds the water started running. After about a minute, Dita emerged from the bathroom.

"What do you…" Hibiki looked up, and immediately his face turned red. Dita was gathering up her clothes, wearing nothing but a hotel towel.

Dita emerged form the bathroom, this time fully clothed with Hibiki's bed clothes neatly folded, and placed them on the bed. The clock on the nightstand showed that there were ten minutes until they had to meet B.C. Suddenly, Hibiki called over "You should probably grab some food before we go." He said in an oddly muffled voice. She turned and headed toward the round table where Hibiki sat, shoveling as many pellets as he could into his mouth without choking. Dita wandered over to the pellet dispenser, and after a bit of coaching from Hibiki managed to fill a bowl with the pellets. There they sat and ate in silence, apart from the noise made from the rapidly consumed pellets rattling, and an occasional disgusted noise, accompanied by face, from Dita.

The adjoining door opened to reveal Bart, B.C., and Duerro. They entered and saw that both Dita and Hibiki were sitting at the table, eating. A knock came from the door at exactly 8:45. B.C. went to the door and opened to find Corporal Vinn standing on the other side.

"Good morning," he said warmly.

"Hello." B.C. replied. "Shall we?"

"Yes." And they set off, Corporal Vinn still backing away when Dita emerged. They piled into the shuttle and within ten minuets arrived at a large, abandoned looking single story office building. "This was once a military storage building," Corporal Vinn explained, "But when the Military Complex Center was formed in the Central Citadel, this area was abandoned, and left to who ever wanted to live in it. This building was locked down incase a military faction needed to come in for some reason. The higher ups thought it would be perfect for your purposes."

"Yes it will work just fine." B.C. stated as they stepped off the shuttle.

"Here is the key to the facility; all of the supplies you will need to clean and use the place have already been put in side. Trash pickup is on Monday morning. Saturday and Sunday are your relaxation days, so that you may enjoy yourselves at the hotel. Laundry pickup every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, so feel free to use it as often as you need. Just call the hotel service center if you need anything. The shuttle will pick you up at 9:30 every morning excluding Saturday and drop you back at the hotel at 5:00. Your interviews will begin at 10:00 starting tomorrow. Of course all of this is complementary, as you are doing a service to our government, so, have a good time and enjoy the complements of Tarak.

"Thank you, Corporal; I think I have already found one of the men we are going to chose." Remarked B.C.

"Really?" he said curiously, "Well, as the officer in charge of the program, I am looking forward to seeing your final selection." With that he boarded the shuttle as B.C. removed a portable electronic data-pad and entered Corporal Vinn under the title **Selection 1st choice**. The shuttle doors closed then it departed as B.C. put the key in the lock and popped the door open.

It was a dusty mess. Cubical walls were scattered all around, some standing, most lying on the ground. Several chairs, a few desks and tables were up against walls, and the one closest to the door was a big box of cleaning goods, one of paper towels, rags, and gloves, and 4 vacuum cleaners.

"Well," said B.C. with an exasperated sigh "At least they provided everything else."

They spent the whole rest of the morning cleaning things, and by noon everything but the floor was spotless. Included with the supplies were enough lunch kits for them all. They were individually wrapped bowls of pellets with a spoon, and a bottle of water, not flashy, but they were better than nothing. The group sat down at a table that they had pulled chairs up to, and sat and ate.

"I still don't like this stuff very much." Dita said to a murmur of approval from all of the people at the table. Pyoro was just rocking back and forth on a table across the room.

"What's up with that thing?" Hibiki asked to no one in particular.

"Electric Despair." Duerro growled, and after seeing that no one had understood that, he continued. "When the artificial intelligence of a robotic being becomes to heavily stressed, the circuitry of its mind starts to fail. Basically it like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in a human, the mind jus shuts down." He finished, and after a couple of seconds Hibiki asked "What does he have to be stressed about?"

"The baby," B.C. said coolly. They finished eating in silence, and got back to work. By the time the shuttle showed up, they had completely cleaned the building, and 4 cubicles each with a desk and 4 chairs.

The got back to the hotel, and decided they would all have dinner together at 6:30 in Hibiki's room. So they all just killed some time watching TV, reading, or busing themselves with little tasks around they're rooms. They ate dinner and afterwards, then hooked up the telecom unit to the TV, which then linked to a satellite and to the main COM system in the pirate's asteroid base. They chatted about their accommodations and insisted that Magno come and visit soon, although Hibiki was not very insistent at all. Finally, after ensuring Jura several times that she would be able to put her word in on the final group, they were able to brake of and go to their individual rooms. Dita and Hibiki took turns using the bathroom to change into the pajamas. They exchange goodnights, settled into bed and drifted off to sleep with no idea what the next day would hold, as the clock hit 10:00.


	3. Darkened Horizons

Vandread, The Next Experiment

**[Again and again I go over my plans for what is going to happen, but I try not to think more than a chapter ahead, because than you spend to much time trying to set up the events necessary to make it happen. It is better to just go with the flow.]**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vandread franchise.

**#3: Darkened Horizon**

Hibiki opened his eyes, finding himself entwined with the red hair again. The tentacle emerged from the writhing mass and began to address him.

"Your heresy is to be purged." It's booming voice said coldly. The sky over the hills of the plain he was captured in darkened as storm clouds grew and flashes of white lightening showed the silhouette of a man approaching.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Hibiki spat in terror. The figure on the darkened horizon dropped below the illumination provided by the lightning. The red swirled up around him, blocking out everything else around him.

"Our messenger will eradicate you from Existence!" It roared. Just then the curtain of red in front of him swayed as if caught in the wind, and though it, he saw, a black cloaked figure approaching.

Hibiki sat bolt upright in the hotel bed, and promptly fell of with a yelp of surprise. _What was it I saw?_ He thought. It looked like the messenger of death, come to claim him. The thought was pushed from his mind as Dita said groggily, yet still tinged slightly with worry,

"Are you alright, Mr. Alien?" A slight blush brought some color back to his pale and sweaty face. It was nice having someone to care enough to see if he was all right, even though she could have easily gone back to sleep. _Whoa, where did that thought come from?_ He thought, with a generic answer of "I'm fine," that he managed to procure as Dita shuffled over, obviously still partially asleep and settled next to him with their backs to the bed. After a few minutes of silence as Hibiki contemplated where that odd though of complacency at Dita's concern had come from, he felt a weight on hid shoulder. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked down to see her head resting on it, fast asleep. He found that he really didn't want to disrupt her, and although he would never admit it to anyone, because he could scarcely admit it to himself, he felt kind of bad for waking her up the first time. He glanced up at the clock, and was amazed that it was only 1:26 in the morning. He reached behind him and groped around until he found what he had been looking for. He pulled a pillow off of the bed and carefully placed it behind his head. He decided he would simply enjoy the peace. _Besides, its 1:00 in the morning, who would ever know?_ He thought as he slipped back into a dream world, where there was nothing but dozens of trays heaped with delicious looking food for him to devour.

Duerro glanced over at the clock opposite of the table he was sitting at. He had finished eating and was once again reading. He liked gaining his own experiences rather than just reading about the way other people did things, but it was still good to get a basic knowledge of some things down. That, plus when bored, it was better to read than just sit. The clock hit 8:00 as he finished the thought, and since no noise was coming from Hibiki's room, he figured they must still be asleep. That was surprising due to how much noise Bart was making in the room over. He was taking a shower and singing in a very loud and horrible voice. He got up, pushed in his chair and waked to Hibiki's door, gently, yet firmly knocking on it as he came in range. He waited for several seconds, and receiving no reply, opened it to investigate. The bed was empty, so he walked over to the bathroom, knocking as well. Pyoro welcomed him and Duerro replied with a simple "Good morning." He turned around wondering if they might have gone for an early morning walk, when he saw a tuft of spiky purple-blue hair sticking up from the opposite side of the bed. Walking around, what he saw brought a sly grin to his face.

"Well, isn't this something."

"Well isn't this something." Echoed through the room. Hibiki turned, his hand frozen in mid grasp at a plate full of orange chicken. His eyes opened at this, waking and gazing up at a smirking Duerro, his eyes itching with sleep.

"Wha…" he began, noticing a weight on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Dita's head resting in the same spot it was almost 7 hours ago. "What the hell?" He yelled jumping up, moving Dita's head of his shoulder first, as not to snap it around. Duerro just smiled more broadly and strode out of the room satisfied that they were awake.

Name: Gregory Persham. Age: 24

Occupation: Parts Mechanic

"What do you feel qualifies you for this experiment?" Duerro was plying questions to his latest interview recipient with a very business like air as he reviewed the data file on his personal data pad. He had been interviewing people in his cubical office since they opened the doors that morning around 10:00. It was now 3:30.

"Well, I am a people person, and am skilled at repairing damaged just about anything." Mr. Persham replied a bit nervously glancing over at Hibiki's corner. Over the past few minutes he had seen quite a few occupants of that area scream and run out of the building, sometimes chased away by Hibiki's… he searched for the right word… "Overzealous" rejection of the applicants. But most often it was because Dita was in there with them. Mr. Persham shifted nervously as yet another man ran screaming from the building, apparently for no reason. He was probably wondering what was being done in there, and if he would be administered the same apparently horrible thing.

"If you're wondering," Duerro said coolly, "what is going on in there, a woman is helping with their interview process. "You mean," Persham said, with curiosity replacing the nervousness in his voice, "that you captured a woman and brought it here?" Duerro had troubled keeping the disgust off his face, not knowing whether the part about having "captured", of referring to her and "it" offended him more. "Well that clears that up," Persham continued, his nervousness vanished, replaced by a sickening smile, "when will I be informed if I've been selected?" He asked.

"Right now," Duerro said, fighting to keep his voice level, "Get out." He said coldly. "Now!" he said a bit more loudly as Persham stared at him inquisitively, but hurried to it after hearing the threat in the last word. Another man filed in and the process went on as if nothing had happened.

The waiting room was the part of the building near the door not occupied by the cubicles. All the chairs that were not being used in the makeshift offices were in this area. These were all filled, as was allot of the surrounding space. The rain hammered down outside as lightning flashed in the distance, beyond the backdrop of buildings. Every so often a few of the waiting men filed out after one of the men who had just been "interviewed" in the corner.

"Hey, Hibiki, you want to stop chasing all the men out? At this rate we aren't going to bring back any meals… I mean, guests, back to our female friends." Bart yelled across the row at Hibiki's cubical, as half the men in the waiting area ran out the door. Most of the rest followed as Bart added "Our female masters, err… friends, won't be very happy if we don't bring back enough choice meat!" The few that remained looked nervously at each other as Hibiki shouted.

"Shut up, or you'll give us away!" back at him in the same joking voice. "I have orders from the head monster… I mean, Captain," adding extreme emphasis to the word captain, as if trying to make the over hearers forget he had said monster, "orders saying I should select those who seem the tastiest. That's why she had Dita here come along. Good thing no one saw her get the really big guy."

"Yeah," Dita yelled, in obvious delight at being included. "He was kinda tough to chew, but soooo good." She said the last part as if relishing the memory. "I just had to save some to bring back to the rest of crew." After a short pause, she held a heavily loaded plastic bag, her hand and the bag covered in a red liquid. "Want some?" She called.

"Why, sure," He replied walking out and digging in the bag and removing something wrapped in newspaper dripping red liquid. "I didn't have a taste for this at the start of the indoctrination… I mean enlistment," He waved the thing, getting the liquid to spatter on the floor, "but it definitely grows on you. Oh, and it's still warm." He said, as he walked back in to his office, and Dita's hand retracted. At this point the rest off the men ran out of the door, including the ones B.C. and Duerro were trying to interview. Hibiki stuck his head out of his office and said, while still laughing.

"Guess we can call it an early day." Everyone was laughing. Even B.C. was chuckling.

"How did you to coordinate that so well?" She asked, still smiling.

"There's a little text communicating thing in the pads we got." Bart replied with tears rolling down his face. The door opened and a small group of men filled in.

"Ok," B.C. said as she walked over and locked the door, "this is the last group for the day." She motioned the first three to go into her, Bart, and Duero's offices, saying "Clean up whatever mess Dita made out of that last guy." This was immediately followed by a loud 'damn it' out of Hibiki, who followed up after realizing what B.C. had meant,

"Why do I have to clean up the mess she made?" He emphasized the she, and continued in a lower voice, which he made sure carried around the room, "I told him not to get to close." But he stifled the laughter as he walked out into the middle of the aisle covered in what looked like blood and grabbed the box of cleaning stuff of the floor. He strode back in to the office, throwing a quick glance to the men in the waiting area. It looked just like a group of guys not knowing what they were trying to get into. They all looked a good deal frightened, except one, whose face was hidden in a black, hooded cloak.

The shuttle pulled up in front of their hotel at 4:30 and the departed back to their rooms. They ate and had their chat with the Captain that night, B.C. saying that not very many of the men interviewed were suitable, and the first day provide only 5 possible candidates, none of which came from Hibiki's applicants. Then Bart retold the tale of they joke and all got another good laugh in. They finished, and went to bed, Hibiki receiving a small kiss on the cheek from Dita, which he didn't complain about to much, but left them both blushing furiously. One overly long day over, and several to come, as the clock read 10:43 they both drifted of to sleep, hoping the next day would provide more productive than their first. Hibiki final thoughts were on the strange thoughts his mind and conjured up very early that morning, thoughts that should never have appeared in the mind of a strong man of Tarak. He made a mental note to protest a lot more the next time Dita tried to do anything with him, and not presented a heaping plate or two as sacrifice. That eased his mind as it finished shutting down and he fell asleep.

The end of chapter three, if any one is reading this, make sure you head on over to the new and improved Vandread Library, the only listing of Vandread fanfiction on the net! If you like, join the forum, and other Stuff like that! Yay community participation!


	4. Unyeilding Boredom

Vandread, The Next Experiment

**[So, I am up to chapter four. The first three chapters I made between the hours of 11:00 PM and 2 in the morning, in 3 consecutive days. This will probably be a 2 day one cause I'm starting at 12:40, cause I was hunting flood on halo 2. Enjoy.]**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vandread, or halo 2(just a copy of that).

**#4: Unyielding boredom**

Saturday arrived about as slow as a snail frozen to the cement, Hibiki thought. Having to sit through three days of unyielding boredom during the interviews was trying his patience. He had used all of his creativity in the stunt they had pulled during that first day of interview. He was also trying to distances himself from Dita, because of the uncomfortable feelings he was having toward her lately, and she spent the days helping B.C. with the interviews. So now he alone had to chase away all the men he interviewed and found not worthy (which just happened to be all of them). _When Saturday finally gets here, I'm just gonna loaf around the pool all day. _ He thought as he chased another man out.

A loud, incessant buzzing brought Hibiki back to the real world. He lazily swatted at the clock until it stopped, then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But this wasn't to be, as Dita got up and started prodding him, occasionally saying quietly "Mr. Alien, wake up."

"Leave me alone." His muffled voice said as he buried his face deeper in the pillow.

"But the commander said we have to be up early today." She replied softly. And as if to illustrate this, B.C. walked in the front door just as she finished the sentence.

"Hurry up you two, we'll be leaving in about ten minutes." Hearing the tone in the officers voice Hibiki decided it would be best to rise, but he was going to get them for this.

They all pilled on to the shuttle a short while later, Hibiki mumbling under his breath. He grabbed the seat farthest in the back, and to no surprise to anyone, Dita followed, sitting next to him and staring out the window at the buildings in amazement. The shuttle took off, but in the opposite direction of the building they used to interview in. A few minutes later, it slowed, and stopped in front of the spaceport they had originally landed in when the first arrived.

"You four stay here; I'll be back in a couple of minutes." B.C. said as she exited the vehicle and the door closed behind her. Dita followed her with her eyes until she disappeared into the building, than began looking around at the people rushing around outside. Duerro was having a conversation with Bart about Bart's navigating "skills" of the 'Nirvana', Bart greatly exaggerating the parts he told, trying, and failing, to make himself seem more important, as usual. Dita moved to the opposite side of the shuttle and kept watching the people going about their daily routines, making exited noises every now and then, and wishing she had a camera. Hibiki sat with his eye shut and his feet up, wishing he was back in bed. After quite awhile, the doors of the shuttle opened, and in strode the commander, the Captain, and Miss Gascogne, wire at the side of her mouth as always, and smirking in a self satisfied way. The Captain was speaking to B.C., continuing a conversation they were having before they entered the shuttle.

"I've never seen so many people rushing away from me at the same time, Makes an old gal feel unappreciated, you know?" Her disappointed tone changed as she surveyed the interior of the shuttle. "When are you all going to get finished and come back, it been boring without you stirring up trouble?" She said smiling at them all as the shuttle took of into the city.

Dita was busy digging through a bundle that Miss Gascogne had handed her as she took the seat across from her, and Duerro and Bart came back as well, the commander and captain staying up front and chatting lightly.

"That's a bunch of stuff some of the girls back home prepared for you." Gascogne explained.

"Wow." Dita said happily, pulling the stuff out, and placing it on the bench. "There's a camera from Piaway, some pictures of Kalua, from Ezra and Rebecca." Pyoro snatched up the photos and shuffled off. "Some clothes for Dita, numerous threats from Jura if we forget to let her in on the final selection.

"And Barnette mad each of us a box lunch." Gascogne finished, and Hibiki sat up expectant, examining the parcels last mentioned. "She thought it might be nice if you all got some real food while you were here."

They all spent the afternoon at the building that functioned as their base of operations, showing Magno and Gasco around, and having lunch, chatting happily all the while. Even Hibiki joined in after he had shoveled his food down. After that they went back to the hotel rooms and did various things tell they left the Captain and Gasco as the two of them boarded their ship and headed back to the asteroid base. Again the five of them went back to the hotel and bed, after the first truly enjoyable day since they had come to Tarak behind them.

Sunday was an uneventful day to say the least, as Hibiki was down on the pool deck once he had finally gotten out of bed around noon. The deck was deserted except for himself, Duerro, Bart, and Dita. No doubt Dita was the cause for this lack of people, but not one of them seemed to mind very much. B.C. was doing something work related as usual, but made a brief appearance near the end of the day. The next week was as bad as the first, and by the last day, and the last applicant only 52 men made the cut. A boring weekend followed, with much loafing on Hibiki's part, and phase 2 of the operation began. The chosen men returned over the next two days, including and overly shocked Corporal Vinn, for the Medical Check. It moved slowly since Duerro was the only one who could do the full check, but the others helped out in the parts not needing a trained medical professional to be present. As usual, Dita was the exemption to this, as the men were still afraid of her, and simply hovered around Hibiki as he performed the part he was assigned, which after one mishap at the beginning of the day, no longer involved anything sharper than his finger. This left 25 men out of the original 52, and were to report back the following Monday. The remainder of the week went to rest and setting up for the final test. 27 silver-gray pods had been brought into the building, and set up in 5 rows of five, and a single row of 2 in the back of the room. They were Vanguard training simulation pods and were to be used to test how they group could follow orders and how they reacted under the stress of simulated combat. The Tarak military was issuing each of the selected men a Vanguard to supplement the dread squadron deployed by the pirates.

The first two days were spent learning the vanguard's controls, followed by a day of team maneuvers, and finally 2 days of combat simulation. The combat portion went over defensive and offensive maneuvers. Drills were conducted as single and team tactics, whether taking out a single cube type alone, of tackling one of the large "drop ships" as a group assisting the dreads. A few drills were even dedicated to providing cover fire to Vandread Dita as it took down one of the huge organic ships the often encountered. Another was massing coordinated fire on one of the harvest flagships. Dita had played an important part in this endeavor, because there was a real dread pilot on the field, and it helped the men to get used to flying with a woman.

At the end of the last maneuver of the day on Friday, the group was whittled down to 9 men, Corporal Vinn at the top of the list, due to his exceptional performance during the final portion of the process. Hibiki complained about it for one reason or another, but they all knew it was because he had been shown up by the Corporal several times. The 9 men were to be ready and waiting to leave at this facility by 8:00 Monday morning, as they were to be leaving the spaceport at 9:00, heading from there, directly to their new home, the pirates asteroid base, and their ship, the 'Nirvana'. The men where ordered to finish anything that needed finishing, and pack, among other things, a pillow, several spare clothing articles, and any personal mementos the might want as they were flying around space.

Hibiki and the others spent that Saturday just screwing around and having fun. Quite a few calls were mad from Hibiki's room for liver, but none arrived from room service. By Sunday night the had packed everything but what they would need for the next day, which included the little data pads, which they all decided they would be keeping, despite what the government officials said about it. They figured they had earned that much. Hibiki decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere by treating Dita like crap, so he decided to make amends by spending the night just sitting and having a nice, little talk with her before bed.

Monday came, cloudy and moody, sprinkling lightly on the world as they took the shuttle to the building for the last time. They got there early to see if they had left anything worth taking with them back to the 'Nirvana', which there wasn't. The others showed up gradually early, carrying a variety of different shaped duffel bags and suitcases with them, some having very few and others with many. Corporal Vinn was among the first to arrive, and was a bit surprising to see without his uniform on, Short blonde-brown hair, an ordinary looking green cloth sweatshirt on, and loose fitting blue jeans. Shortly after a large a group of five, and after that, one in a black cloak, hood over his head, and hefting a large scratched and dented metal box marked with 'explosive contents-shake well before use' sketched on the side, locked with a heavy-duty padlock and a biohazard sign stuck on each end. He set it down with heavy thud on the carpeted floor, and then pulled his hood down with one hand that was encased in a jointed gauntlet that seemed to be form fitting and snug.

"I Had to bring a few things for fun." He explained in a modest voice once he noticed everyone's startled looks at he condition and markings of the box

"What kind of fun were you intending to have?" Came a voice from behind him as the final man stepped through the door.

"Oh, you know, just the usual, John." He replied with a disgusted look at the new man. "How did you manage the pass that last test? You flew like a brick wrapped in cement of the Coriaga Acid Dam."

"Yeah, but I guess I just didn't land on my ass like some of the rest of those seemed to." John was a large man with a short pointed black beard adorning his chin, and short black hair, though not as short as Vinn's. He had three large duffel bags looped around one arm. He shook the black cloaked mans hand with his free one,

"Didn't think you'd make it, what with that attitude you have."

"Well I brought my medication." He replied, holding up a white capped orange container containing a single large brown egg shaped container for him to see. "But these suppositories are a real pain in the ass, if you get my drift." He said chuckling, as a few of the other men started laughing as well.

"If you don't mind me asking," B.C. interjected, though with in a voice that showed it wasn't really a question "what exactly do you have in there?" She finished gesturing to the box with a sly and not quite suspicious look.

"Just a couple of party favors." The cloaked man said, shrugging, still chuckling but deciding to elaborate as he caught the look she was giving him. "Here, I'll show you." He said, and to this John called over

"This is going to take for ever, he's extremely proud of his trinkets." The cloaked man, pretending not to notice, popped the lock open with a key on a small silver chain that seemed to come from inside his sleeve. He opened the large box, with the lid on small hydraulics with springs to keep it open, and revealed an odd assortment of meal and plastic boxes stacked neatly, some clothes and 2 pillows. "First we have this," He held up a box about 3 inches tall, 1 foot wide, and 2 feet across and completely wrapped in shiny green tape, "my special tool kit." He held up a few other boxes, stated what they were, then placed hem back neatly, and closed the lid, replacing the padlock. "That is all the interesting stuff."

"Ok." B.C. said, seeming satisfied, let's head out.

The shuttle pulled to a stop in front of the spaceport and the crew departed. They moved through the port until they reached the ship. Climbing up the ramp and into the ship, they placed their luggage in the back, where a couple of the new men strapped it down to the deck with restraining ties, then took any empty seats that were left, and strapped themselves in. John and the cloaked man were in one, and corporal Vinn had managed to grab a seat to himself. Dita and Hibiki were sharing a bench, Hibiki's mouth watering as Dita told him all the great things she was going to cook him when the got back. The ship lifted of the bay floor for the first time in a month, and B.C. sent the code to open the doors to let them out. After a short pause the code was accepted and the doors slowly parted, and they accelerated out of the bay. After clearing the doors, the ship climbed at a steep angle until they broke through Tarak's atmosphere and were enveloped in blackness, stars twinkling in the distance. The ship dove into the asteroid belt surrounding Tarak, as they started the journey back to the pirate base, and the unexpected reception that awaited them.

Again, If you like Vandread, go over and check out the Vandread Library,


	5. What's The Worst That Could Happen?

[Hello again, sorry if I focus on some of the things the cloaked dude does and forget to focus on the others. And bear with me on some things, this isn't reality by a landslide, or I would be able to type without touching the keyboard. I also might throw in some halo, ratchet and clank, perfect dark, banjo-kazooie, Etc. stuff in, cause I just like to. And expect music parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, halo, or any of the other afore mentioned franchises.

**#5: What's the worst that could happen**

The engines sputtered and died as the ship approached the large docking bay in the asteroid's face. The 'Nirvana' was docked outside of the bay because it was far too large to fit inside the hanger. People in jetpacks were securing hoses and airtight walkways to spots on the great ship's hull.

"It looks like they are starting to load supplies onto the 'Nirvana'." B.C. said to herself in small slightly astonished tone as she fired the shuttles maneuvering thrusters and glided into the opening in the rock's face. The landing gear deployed and the ship touched down with a hiss of hydralics, and with a resonating subsonic thud the bay doors closed. The passengers moved to the back of the ship and two of the men unclipped the harnesses holding the gear in place and began handing it down. The restraints sunk back into the floor as everyone started hefting up their stuff and stood near the door, waiting nervously to glimpse what lay beyond. B.C. and the four other original crewmates and Pyoro got in front of everyone else as a small click came from the other side of the door. A small green light pulsed to life next to the door and it slid open as B.C. punched in the opening code. She was the first to step onto the ramp now attached seamlessly to the ship's hull. Bart and Duerro quickly followed, and then Hibiki, Dita and Pyoro.

A thundering roar of "Welcome back!" echoed around the bay as hundreds of voices shouted the greeting at those on the loading ramp. A sole figure was dashing up the ramp now, leaving a blue haired girl sadly shaking her head, and a green haired girl recovering from almost falling. They both just stared at the whip of vibrant blond hair attached to a VERY exited woman.

"Oh I've missed you all so much!" Jura said as see grabbed on to Duerro and Bart in the same manner as she had before they had left. "You brought back some good one's right? If you didn't…" Her voice and manners turned almost hostile. She was speaking very fast, and with very few coherent words after a while, her manner changing in bursts. As Jura impacted the Doctor a muffle "oh, sh…" followed quickly with a scuffling noise and a clunk from inside the shuttle. Barnette and Meia just stood where Jura had broken free of them shaking their heads. Parfait was a few people back throwing a contemptuous glare at Jura for beating her to welcoming the doctor. The nine men still inside of the ship just cast overly nervous glance out the door now that the initial shock was over. B.C. Motioned for them to come out, and sighed at their hesitance.

"Don't worry, most of them aren't so… exuberant." The men slowly started out, the cloaked man and John taking the lead.

"What you think we got ourselves into, Jack?" John muttered, leaning down to his friend.

"Don't know," He replied, shaking his head slightly, "but I'm willing to bet that the suppositories are going be the least of my worries." John chuckled as he scanned the room. After the final man had stepped out of the ship, the door slid shut behind them.

"Let me show you to your quarters." B.C. said when they had broken free of the docking bay, 10 minutes later.

"No need." A wizened voice came from directly in front of them.

"Ah, Captain, it's nice to finally be home." The Capitan gave her a raised eyebrow, and as a surprise to those who new B.C., she actually blushed slightly.

"And it's good to have you home, but I'm afraid we won't be staying here long." Magno told her second in command as the group marched down the halls. They walked until the came to an open airlock. They stepped into the translucent corridor from the asteroid base to the 'Nirvana', and continued until they reached the bridge. The Captain sat in her command chair with a tired sigh.

"You know why the male military gave us those new Vangaurd units, right?" She asked B.C.

"I think it might have something to do with Earth." She replied without hesitating.

"That is correct. The location of earth has been lost over the 100 years since the colonization era, so basically no one knows where it is. We checked the data from those ships we were able to get information from, but there was no navigational info. From what the military has pieced together, the ships probably have auto erasure program that deletes anything left of their NAV database when they have eminent threat of defeat." Magno explained. "Our job is to go and hunt down whatever information we can get from our old friends."

"But why would the militaries choose to send us when they have thousands of soldiers and ships at their disposal?" B.C. queried.

"They said it was due to our high success rate and small amount of casualties in our previous engagements. They have given us numerous provisions and we have basically free reign as long as we don't attack Tarak or Mejale military craft. They also seemed it would help along the integration of our new guests, so we will be leaving as soon as possible. We have designated the left arm of the ship as the new men's quarters, and it should be better than the brig we kept them in last time. Show them to it so they may pick their rooms, and settle in. We leave as soon as the supplies are loaded and all the crewmembers are onboard."

The hallway was dimly lit, 6 rooms on each side, and ended in a dead end. The men all headed off, going in different doors in the left arm of the ship. Hibiki, Duerro, and Bart chose rooms right next to each other closest to the main arterial and the others just filled in the rest. Jack and John took the last rooms on each end, opposite each other. They then began the process of unpacking their things. Each room was furnished with the same, a dresser, a bed with a set of sheets, and a nightstand, and in the rooms along the left hand side, a window. By the time the ship started to depart, the rooms were all stocked and decorated to their inhabitants liking. The ship's engines flared and the ship began moving out of the asteroids and away from the plants of Mejale and Tarak, the black void pressed in and seemed to tell the new men on the ship, that there was no going back.

The intercom on the ship clattered a shill tone, and then the captain's voice came over loud and clear.

"All crew of the 'Nirvana' listen up. I would like to formally welcome all our new crewmates; you are to report to the bridge in fifteen minutes for assignments. I would also like to welcome back all the returning crewmates. It nice to be back in business, and now just because we have the government's approval, does not mean that we are not pirates. And with our new systems and the help of new passengers, we are going to be the best damn pirates we can be!" A loud cheer of approval rang out all around the ship at these last words. The men spent another couple minutes settling in, and then began to assemble in the hallway trying to work up the head to the bridge; all mostly grouped together, as if they felt there was safety in numbers. Hibiki and Duerro left to their stations, Duerro to work in the med lab, and Hibiki to see his partner… the not Dita one. Bart took it upon himself to lead the group, as his station was the bridge anyway, and set off. Jack and john lagged slightly behind, gazing around happily, unlike the other 7 who threw nervous glances around. After quite a long hike through the ship, they arrived at the bridge. Bart went straight and jumped in the navigation sphere, and just left the 9 newcomers, standing in front of the Captain's station, waiting for her to address them.

"Welcome aboard." She said casually. "First of, I would like to know all of your names, and do forgive me if I have a bit trouble remembering who is who, old memory ain't what it used to be. Second, you have to work to eat around here; it won't be just lounging around all of the time, although you will get some time off now and then. You are all somewhat trained in piloting the vanguards, so you will be adding our existing fighters in space combat."

John was the first to introduce himself.

"I am John Malcolm, Ex-military Lead assault pilot." He said proudly, extending his hand and shaking the captain's hand.

"Couldn't tell from the way you flew during that simulation, names Jack Spencer, Weapons specialist and solo ground assault personal, but not military, though." He said, following John's lead and stating his name and what he did.

"Corporal Alexander Vinn, friends just use Vinn, Storage overseer and infantry solider."

"Steven Crow, head engineer for a mechanical support facility."

"Victor Bronswik, Weapons manufacturing plant supervisor."

"Stan Crink, Parts manufacture second class.

"James Johnson, or JJ, Parts mechanic."

"Tony Gilroy, Technician."

"Eddy Graey, Technician."

The captain contemplated them all, their names displayed on the console in front of her. "You two," she pointed at the technicians, "and you, the engineer, are hereby assigned to engineering, you will be working under our own head engineer, Parfait. You five," she pointed to Jack, Victor, Stan and Steven and Vinn, "will be working in the Redge crew, who take orders for outgoing ordnance on the dreads, maintain the munitions and such. Gascogne will be you supervisor. Finally, you, the big guy, you can be the lead Vanguard pilot, because it will be good to have another fully trained leader out there, and you look like you could handle that kid if you needed to, but don't expect much out of him where manners are concerned." She said with a slight chuckle as she referred to Hibiki. "B.C. has told me that you all got little data pads when you got accepted into this, and I've got a map of the ship if you'd like, might help you get from place to place a bit easier." They all downloaded the map from a little access port in the captain's console. "Now go to the mess hall, get some real food, not those pellet things you call food, and enjoy your first night in your new home. If you have any more questions, just ask around, we don't bite." She finished with a smile.

"What do you think? This brown stuff or that green stuff?" Jack said, scrutinizing the plates full of odd colored stuff on the moving conveyer.

"I dunno, just try something." John said, as he picked up a plate labeled 326 CAL. "What is this, Food or ammo?"

"That, is fish and chips with a side of tartar sauce. Don't you know anything, Ribbit?" A small girl with purple hair spread into pigtails, separated by a small white visor-like hat with the red medical cross on it. The last sentence was said by a backpack-puppet, shaped vaguely like a frog.

"Afraid I don't, little miss." He said as Jack grabbed a dish at random and the two of them headed for an empty table toward the back of the big room, the little girl following closely behind. They sat at the table, the little girl sitting next to John.

"I'm Paiway, The head nurse on the 'Nirvana'." She said, then the frog puppet continued with "Who are you?"

"I'm John Malcolm, and that is Jack Spencer." He said, not sure whether to talk to the puppet or Paiway, so he just said it toward the both of them. He wanted to ask what was up with the puppet thing, but kept quite about it, because he didn't want to chance driving away their first new friend away.

"Why are you to not afraid of us like the others are? Seems pretty suspicious to me." The frog puppet said quickly.

"Yes, we thought your military taught you that we were horrible monsters." Said another woman, who had light blue hair and a black ornament attached to her face and hair.

"Yes, well the military isn't always truthful about everything." Jack said with a hint of chill.

"You can't believe everything they tell yah, I spent enough years in with them to know that. We just thought we'd form our own opinions on the subject." John replied hastily at hearing the coldness in his friend's voice. "Names John, and that's Jack."

"My names Meia and I'm the leader of the Dread squadron." She had really changed since the first journey on the 'Nirvana'. She still tended not to rely much on people, but was more social than she had ever been. But some things don't change, and she told herself she was just getting a baseline from her male counterpart.

"Ah, so you're the one I'm going to be working with." John said smiling. After seeing the puzzled look now adorning her face, he added, "I'm in command of the Vangaurd units during space combat. I'm a bit rusty, but I'll try not to slow ya down to much."

Meia wanted to make a smart assed remark at the fact that there was going to be another person out trying to take command of the troops, but held her tongue. Secretly she wanted a piece of the happiness that Dita found with Hibiki, and starting an augment on the first meeting wasn't the right way to go.

"You been flying long?" She asked, trying to make it sound conversational, but a little hostility still broke through.

"Yep, went into the military when I hit 6, and stayed with that for 'bout 12 years, then I quit out a year ago to… uh, pursue other things. I flew in the first model of the Van Type. Big clunky things back then." He said with the smile that always said 'reminiscing'. It was cool, First night on board, and he had already met 2 very nice girls.

"I hate the military mostly. Some of the virtues are nice, but the whole lot of um aren't worth the uniforms they're wrapped in." Jack said around a bite, his voice a degree colder than before.

"Were you in the military?" Meia asked

"No. Private contractor," he replied firmly, "but lets talk about something else." He said sadly, then "What do you call this stuff?" He asked her, his cheerful disposition returned.

They spent the rest of the time in the mess hall chatting happily and swapping stories. They bid each other good night as they separated and headed of to their sleeping quarters. The 2 men opened the door to the hallway to find Hibiki struggling to get rid of Dita so he could go to bed but finally ended up blowing up at her, and slamming the door. She ambled pass the 2 of the still cheery despite Hibiki's outburst.

"Hey, Jack, just try to forget about what the military did, here is your chance to get a new start and make a couple of new friends. Just make the best of it, and we have some fun." John said to him.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen, another Henderson incident?" He said, recalling a blown operation John had been on when his squad leader, Jeff Henderson had lost his head in the middle of a battle and simply curled into a fetal ball and was unreachable till they finished the fight.

"Yeah, well if it is, least here there are comfy beds to do it on." John said as he walked yawning into his room, bed neatly made and waiting for him. "See you in the morning."

[**There you go chapter 5, and I still haven't received a cease and desist. I wan to say thank you to the reviews, the comments with advice help my writing,(I tried to change the structure a bit), and the friend y comments that (insert your own generic response here).**

**I just want to keep it loose and entertaining. And to comment on strawberryeggs review, It is a small experiment, to see if integration is possible in friendly conditions. Plus a small number is easy to right for, and you can relate better on the ones I expand on.]**

Again, be sure to go to the Vandread Library. We're waiting on you.


End file.
